wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly of Iron
The Iron Council is the fifth boss encounter in Ulduar found in the Assembly of Iron. The encounter consists of Steelbreaker, Runemaster Molgeim, and Stormcaller Brundir. Killing any one of the three will give a soft enrage of +25% damage to the other two and grant them additional abilities. (Similar to Fathom-Lord Karathress) Killing the second of the trio will grant the last with a final stage apart from their usual abilities which must be dealt with in different tactics. The hard mode of this fight requires players to kill Steelbreaker last. 25-man abilities *'Hard Enrage' - 10 minutes after encounter starts. * Supercharge - as each boss dies, the others will gain a 25% damage increase and an additional ability. Steelbreaker *10 Million HP (Heroic) / 3 Million HP (Normal) * Fusion Punch - 100% weapon damage plus 8000 Nature damage per second. * High Voltage - Aura that deals 2500 Nature damage every 3 seconds. * Static Disruption (1 dead) - Deals 7500 Nature damage to enemies in an area and increases Nature damage taken by 50% for 20 sec. Runemaster Molgeim * Rune of Power - A GTAoE that will buff anyone standing on this rune to do more damage. 5 yd radius * Rune of Death (1 dead) - 13 yard radius GTAoE which will do 6k damage per second. * Rune of Summoning (2 dead) - Summons lightning elementals that will randomly target members of the raid and explode upon touching them. Lightning Elemental Adds * Lightning Blast - When the add reaches its target, it will deal a 30 yard explosion of 14138 to 15862 Nature damage, but die in the process. Stormcaller Brundir * Chain Lightning - Nature damage that can jump up to five different targets. Can be slowed and interrupted. * Overload - Similar to Loken or Murmur, 25000 Nature Damage to everyone within 30 yards of him. Made obvious by an emote (displays as "PEASANT HAS CROSSED THE LINE" on the PTR) * Lightning Whirl (1 dead) - Lightning bolts at random targets hitting for 6598-7402 Nature damage. Lasts 5 sec. * Lightning Tendrils (2 dead) - Proceeds to run around the room with a random target very fast (similar to Thaladred) and deals 8000 damage per second to anyone near him. Will periodically come back onto the floor vulnerable to damage. Can be taunted and kept in place. 10-man abilities *''To be announced...'' Strategy Phase 1: All three alive Players can choose to kill the trio in any order that they wish, though the popular and easiest route is Steelbreaker, then Molgeim, then Brundir. Just like Maulgar, Illidari Council, Karathress, etc. all of these bosses have to be pulled and tanked away from each other in precise positions. Molgeim and Steelbreaker can be tanked in the two front corners of the room, but Brundir must be tanked towards the back for his Overload which will kill anyone that is not a tank. (though the tank should move away as well then move right back in when the channeled cast is over) Any casters and the tank on Stormcaller Brundir that can interrupt should be interrupting chain lightnings whenever possible. Molgeim will often put a rune of power underneath either Steelbreaker or Brundir so they must be pulled out of the rune far enough to where they're no longer benefiting from the buff and melee or ranged players can bunch up in this rune and output higher damage upon the primary target. Steelbreaker on occassion will deal a Fusion Punch which the tank must call out for focused healing and a magic dispel of the nature debuff that is inflicted from the punch. Use either a Paladin's Cleanse or a Priest's Dispel Magic. If you are killing Steelbreaker first, melee must bunch up to benefit from Circle of Healing and Chain Healing used to counter the nature aura damage. Phase 2: One Boss Dead When one of the Iron Council dies, the other two will gain additional abilities. For the most part, they will be tanked in the same general areas but these new abilities will compensate for the dead boss. Molgeim now has a Rune of Death, which will be cast on a random raid member. It is a big, green rune that is impossible to visually miss. Melee and ranged must bunch up and be ready to move in the same general path to avoid confusion, splitting up, and getting out of range of heals. Brundir will gain Lightning Whirl, which animates like whirlwind and will shoot random lightning bolts at raid members which will deal a large amount of nature damage to random raid members. Simply heal through it. It has been reported that this ability can be interrupted. Phase 3: Two bosses dead When two of the three bosses are dead, the last one will separate into a unique phase different from their usual abilities in the previous phases. Players must be alert during this phase because elements are introduced that will almost instantly wipe the group if they don't coordinate around them. Steelbreaker *''To be announced...'' Runemaster Molgeim Note: This strategy is theory based on spell descriptions and limited testing. It needs to be confirmed. Molgeim will open up a rune of summoning which will spawn lightning elemental adds which will explode for a high amount of damage to anyone within 30 yards when they reach their aggro target. Assuming they are not tauntable and cannot switch targets from aggro, Molgeim must be brought to the opposite side of the room from the rune so that the elemental adds that will spawn from it have to walk a long path towards their target. If someone doesn't know they're being targeted, they have to be alerted and they must move away from the group and to a corner of the room that is 30 yards away from everyone else. Ranged players should kill the elemental, but if they are not able to and the target's at a safe distance only they will take the high damage from the explosion. Stormcaller Brundir Brundir will lift up into the air and gain Lightning Tendrils. Anybody within a 10 yd range of Brundir will get hit by these tendrils for high nature damage; standing near him for more than a couple seconds will prove fatal if you are not a tank. He is tauntable, but will clear aggro every time he lifts up into the air. The three tanks can work out a rotation to keep him in the same area of the room while ranged players nuke him down. Occasionally he will fall to the ground and melee can move in to attack, but he will lift again without warning and hit them with his tendrils. Quotes Steelbreaker Aggro: *You will not defeat the Assembly of Iron so easily, invaders! Killing a player: *So fragile and weak! *Flesh? Ha, ha! Such a hindrance! Special: *You seek the secrets of Ulduar? Then take them! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *My death only serves to hasten YOUR demise! *Impossible! Runemaster Molgeim Aggro: *Nothing short of total decimation will suffice! Killing a player: *The war on suffers yet another insignificant loss! *Death is the price of your arrogance! Special: *Decipher this! Summon Adds: *Face the lightning surge! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *The legacy of storms shall not be undone...! *What have you gained from my defeat? You are no less doomed, mortals! Stormcaller Brundir Aggro: * Whether the world's greatest gnats or the world's greatest heroes, you're still only mortal! Killing a player: *A merciful kill! *Ha! Special: *Stand still and stare into the light! Taking flight: *Let the storm clouds rise and rain down death from above! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *The power of the storm lives on... *You rush headlong into the maw of madness! Drops Videos Please add any video of the encounter here. References External Links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses